


Slice Of Life

by MoonFanworks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFanworks/pseuds/MoonFanworks
Summary: Underswap Sans is poly, join him on his daily life in a common home with his husbands!





	1. Morning with Blackberry

**Author's Note:**

> Characters so far are Underswap Sans (Blue)- Told from his POV  
> Blackberry - Fellswap Gold Sans. One of Blues husbands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has a quiet fluffy morning with Blackberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter, sorry! More will come soon!

I woke up next to one of my husbands, Blackberry. He seems to be still asleep, and I stay quiet, as I don't want to wake him. I absolutely adore waking up next to him, and seeing his face next to mine. He always looks so peaceful while asleep with me in his arms. I sigh quietly, but happily, and cuddle closer to him.

After a few more minutes, he starts stirring awake as well, and I can feel my soul start to pulse with the love that I feel for him. He pulls me closer as he wakes up a little more, and my face flushes a cyan blue. The only thought on my mind is how adorable he is in the mornings, though I know he would object to that sentiment. I smile at him a bit sleepily, and give him a deep kiss as a way to say good morning. 

After a few minutes, I break the kiss and look at him with pure love visible in my expression. Then, I notice his expression as well, he looks as lovestruck as I feel in this moment. How did I get so lucky? I don't know. Before I can think on it further, I realize that it's time for breakfast.

“Honey, let's go get some food. I know we could both use a cup of coffee as well.” I put forth this request to Blackberry, eagerly awaiting his response. 

His response is is a simple “Alright, Dear,” as we both get up out of bed, and stretch a little. 

We both exit the room, and go to the kitchen, holding hands on the way there. When we arrive at the destination, I give him a quick kiss before letting go of his hand, and taking a seat at the table. Blackberry brews a cup of coffee for me, fixing it just the way that I like it, and gives it to me. Only when I have my coffee in my hands, he starts to cook the breakfast we will have this morning. I sip my coffee silently as I watch him prepare the food. 

After its fully cooked, I set my cup down as he sets two plates on the table infront of me. I smile at him as he picks me up, and he sits down where I was, gently setting me back down in his lap. We begin eating together, cuddled close like this, and drinking our coffee as he also has made himself some. I blush when Blackberry whispers that he loves me, and I respond in kind. We spend the entire time eating, and making idle small chat about what today will hold for us.


	2. Visit to Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beloved Underswap Sans pays a visit to the first person he ever agreed to marry- Who could it be? Why, its Lotus! Formerly known as Lust, he took on a floral name and became known as Lotus. They spend the afternoon cuddling, and generally being fluffy together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:   
> Underswap Sans- Told from his POV  
> Blackberry- Fellswap Gold Sans, mentioned in beginning  
> Lotus- Former Underlust Sans

It was soon Noon, l bid Blackberry a goodbye with a kiss, then left the kitchen to make my way to my very first husband, Lotus. I was giddy with excitement at seeing him, as I haven't spent as much time with him recently. 

“Blue, its nice to see you!” My love greeted me with open arms. 

I hugged Lotus, a wide grin on my face as I responded, “Hi Cutie, its nice to see you too.”

“How was your day?” Lotus inquired, and hugged me tightly against him.

“It went well so far. I had a good morning with Blackberry, and decided I wanted to spend time with you. I missed you so much!” I exclaimed to Lotus, and gave him a short, but soft, and loving kiss. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Lotus said to me, smiling like the cute dork that he is.

I squealed, and hugged him even tighter, hearts showing in my eyesockets. I felt like I was high on love, and he looked at me in a lovestruck way as well. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his room, laying me on the bed and curling around me, pulling me close. I smiled widely and nuzzled my face into his chest when I heard him purr. 

“I love you so much… I'm so glad that your in my life.” I said to him, taking a tight grip on the back of his jacket, I didn't want to let go of him.

“I love you too, Cutie, more than anything…” Lotus said in reply to me, blushing a brilliant shade of the almost turquoise that his magic is. 

I kissed his sternum through the shirt that he wore, and slipped my soul into his ribcage, where it lovingly pressed against his, and cuddled as close to him as I could. As we lay together, enjoying our embrace, we began talking. 

“I remember when we met, over at another house… Fate has a funny way of bringing people together doesn't it? It was the day where my life changed for the better… Stars, I'm so glad I met you…” I told him, thinking about the day we met several months ago. 

“Mine too, cutie… You were the best thing to ever happen to me.” He replied. 

I flushed a bright cyan, though I don't object to the words, as I knew he meant it, and in a way, it ended up to be true. I remained silent, instead choosing to kiss him. I poured my feelings into the kiss, making it passionate and loving, as though I would never want to break it. I felt like I could stay like this forever, in his arms, locked in a skeletal kiss. 

Soon, though, we broke apart, and start whispering words of love to each other. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have Lotus as one of my husbands. I tell this to him, and he shares that he feels the same about me as I do for him. 

We stay like this for the rest of the afternoon, well into late evening, before I finally pull away from him, we say our “I love you's” before I leave the room, intent on seeing one of my other lovers before I have to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts, should I keep this going? Its another short chapter, I know. And would anyone support my writings if I set that option up? I will try to update regularly if you want me to!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, I know its short but more will come, and chapters will likely be longer soon!


End file.
